Learning When to say Hello, and When to Say Goodby
by Jade elf
Summary: Someone new shows up with a few troubles of her own and to help the gang sort out their troubles. Yes its an oc, but not really romance, at least not yet. More about how the group has changed sense the beginning and taking the last steps to being better p
1. Problems

I don't own yyh, so don't sue me. This is my first yyh fic so be nice.

Learning When to say Hello, and When to Say Goodbye

Solana felt the sweet tang in her muscles as she lifted the old box to the high shelf, she struggled a little reaching to the top of her toes, thankful for the bit a ballet training that allowed her to go to the tip just high enough to bump the box into place. She leaned back and smiled in satisfaction. It was New Years Eve and time to clean the tiny apartment she lived in from top to bottom. It was her third year in Japan and it was the first time that she had joined in the thousands of other people in doing a solid cleaning of her home.

She had moved to Japan three years ago from America to become a teacher at SASASA High school. She taught American and English culture at the school, and while it didn't pay much, the school paid for a round ticket to home once a year and it was more then what she would have gotten at home. A feeling of a job well done came over her a bit stronger then her original feeling.

What the… I thought. I looked around in slight confusion and then felt a feeling of amusement at myself? Sitting on the bed was the fattest cat I had ever met, the neighbor's cat that enjoyed the many feedings of everyone in the apartment complex.

"Oh hey Tonka," I said in English to the cat. "I already told you, you are going to kill yourself by eating too much, so no more food. I thought I had my shields up all the way. Ever since last month, my powers have been getting more and more out of control." I said more to myself then to the cat, though I did express my feelings to the cat through my empathy.

As if to prove my point I had a feeling of déjà vu, as Tonka got up and started to walk towards my only kimono hanging in the closet. "Oh no you don't," I said as I quickly threw a dirty rag in front of him to prevent him from shedding my kimono. "I only saw you shredding something of mine so that counts," I told him as he threw me a dirty look. I felt resignation from him as he started to shred the cloth.

I started picking up the remaining dirty rags and walked over to the dirty cloths hamper and threw them in. Musing to myself I figured that maybe my self taught control wasn't going to work much longer. It wasn't just picking up random unwanted emotions all the time, it was the increase of prophetic dreams and weird stuff just kept happening. Kayla had always been nagging me to find someone to teach me better control, but I just wanted to forget that part of my life. The few fairies that lived near me had been increasing in number and there had been the case of that nasty bug like fairies a while back. I wasn't sure what was going on but I at least need someone else who might know what was going on. I fired up the internet and started looking for local metaphysical and new age stores, some times you kind find people hanging out there that aren't just playing pretend.

* * *

a/n see that shiny button please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. falling down

I don't own yyh, so don't sue me.

Learning When to say Hello, and When to Say Goodbye

Chapter Two

A wisp of incense and the sight of dried herbs over head gave off an encouraging feeling. This place reminded me so much of my favorite shop went I was younger. I proceeded to walk in and look at the various statues of different gods and goddesses, while trying to lower my shields a little to get an idea of who could help me out. I was a little nervous because I had never tried to use my powers before, they just came onto me, but I figure what is the worst that can happen.

I was trying to get just the surface feelings off this nicer looking girl who was working the register. Slowly I got the sense of boredom, and then a little deeper was a frustration combined with lust, probable boyfriend troubles. I started to go just a little deep when my control, which is like holding onto a green horses reins got a little shaky, like I couldn't hold on very well. My control got slipperier and slipperier. I felt a little bit of panic leaning against a table closing my eyes to concentrate.

At this point I was trying to just get my shields back into place. It is like trying to build a nuclear bomb shelter out of dry sand, not going to happen. I gave out a little grunt catching the attention of a nearby customer. The lady came over looking concerned, hell I could feel the concern radiating off her. I opened my eyes trying to ward off the woman.

I had time for one last thought as the woman's hand came towards me descending on my arm, 'damn'. I was flooded with the lady's concern and the last piece of my internal wall fell down with a sickening thud.

The street was full of emotions, the store, the people, the dog in the back room; I just couldn't filter it all. There was no more me, a maelstrom of feelings, hurts, happiness took over what once was me . Finally a hand came down towards me sending my mind into darkness before it shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

a/n Shiny button you must push the shiny button, and review! Bwa HA HA HA HA HA...ha... please. 


	3. meeting ppl

I don't own yyh, so don't sue me.

Learning When to say Hello, and When to Say Goodbye 

Chapter Three 

When I awoke I was on a comfortable futon with the smell of incense still hanging around, "finally up I see," said an older male's voice.

I blinked sleep out of my eyes and pushed my long brown hair out of my face. It had gone to supper fizzy mode with out its customary braid. I stood up to a massive height of 5 feet and looked to see a typical older Japanese man knelling beside me. He had on a yuka(sp?) and was mostly bald but the hair he did have was back in a male style bun. "Yep it looks like it's another one," he called out through a curtain presumable to someone outside. "So tell me girl, what's your name and what's your power?"

I was instantly distrustful, after a few seconds of staring at him I figured a first name couldn't hurt. I didn't want to try going through what I had previously to figure if this guy was a good man or not so I would just have to guess like everyone else. "Solana."

"Solana…?" the man asked

"Just Solana, and tell me who are you and how did I come to be here," I replied, emotionless.

"Huh, so young and already so jaded, oh well. The names is Myoga, I am the owner of Mystic Arts, the shop you were in. Apparently you have some kind of telekinesis and it just went haywire, and let me guess it has just appeared in the last month?" The man said in an amiable tone.

"Huh," I blinked with a start; this guy isn't as bad as I had thought. "Well you are kind of right, I am actually an empathy, and I always have been it just has been supper minor my whole life. In the last month though it has gotten completely out of control," I said and then decided what the heck this guy seemed to know what he was talking about. "I was actually coming here in hopes of finding someone who knew what was going on, and might even be able to teach me some control."

I looked hopefully at Myoga. He stared back and let out a chuckle, "Well the first part is pretty easily, do you know what the makia is?"

"Well, I think I know, is it where all the fairies live, or arg what is the word you use for the good neighbors out here?"

"The good neighbors, well I have never heard that term, I am pretty sure you mean youki though. Yea that's what I am talking about," Myoga said.

"Well back home, well actually my great grandmother calls them that from her home in Ireland. Back there the barrier isn't so tight and a lot of crossing over happens, and you never want to offend one they can be pretty creative when it comes to revenge," I explained.

"Ah well anyway, where was I… Oh right, well the barrier had a whole torn in it and one of the side effects was normal humans started to gain powers, your increase in empathy is the result of this tear…" Myoga started to lecture sitting back and seeming ready to get into a long long explanation of this ever so delightful event. I however wasn't ready wait, being the impatient freak that I am.

"What about a teacher, do you think you could teach me," I cringed at the thought, though Myoga was nice he seemed long winded, "or do you know someone who could."

"Sure her name is Genkai. She has helped a few others like you."

* * *

a/n thanks for reading, please review. 


	4. hello hell

I don't own yyh, so don't sue me.

Learning When to say Hello, and When to Say Goodbye

Chapter Four

The first thing I head as I finished walking up those killer steps was a man's voice groaning in pain. Great, I thought to myself if that isn't a bad omen I don't know what is. I looked around panting to catch my breath. I saw a beautiful temple that looked fairly old. A pink head poked out of a sliding door and called out "One moment."

I looked around a bit more and breathed in the peace that permeated the place. Of course the peace was shattered by a sudden mind consuming feeling of self hatred, anger, sadness, and loneliness. I caught my breath and couldn't think for a few seconds as the anger blew my mind away, the source of this rage noticed me and I heard, for the first time, a telepathic voice growling at me, "Get Out!" A sort of door slammed in my mind and I staggered while relearning how to breathe. I quickly constructed more shields and threw them up to the best of my ability.

I searched for the source of the feeling but I saw no one, aside from pink haired older woman, who was just a few inches shorter then me, walking towards me. "Can I help you?" I was swept by the familiar feeling of déjà vu; I had had a dream of the old women last night. I assumed that meant that she was the one who was going to teach me.

"Um… yea might you be Genkai?" I asked.

"Yea, who's asking?"

"Oh I am sorry, I am Bard, Solana. I was told that you might be able to help me," I responded half apologetic then strait to my formal business voice I used for students and strangers.

"Well, with what, I don't have all day you know," Genkai said impatiently.

I was taken back for a moment, by this old women's rudeness but then decided to barge forward, I was going to get to know her soon enough, I just hoped the rudeness was just a front she put one with strangers. "Well, lately my powers have been going a little crazy; I thought that I should finally follow my mom's advice and find someone who can teach me." I kind of stammered out and waited for a response, after a few moments of silence I figured out my ditzy mistake and stumbled out, " oh, I am an empathy, always have been one, but never very strong, I could get by and my crumbling shields. Now however I seem to be gaining strength and I can't really control what I am getting. Oh and I have prophetic dreams, that seem to be happening more and more frequently, but those you cant really control anyway."

"Well I will have to work with you a little to see just where you are at, and then we can talk over what we want to do, if I even want to teach you that is." Genkai responded. I felt a feeling of trepidation that was strong enough to make me look around but sadly it was all my own feelings, as a fallowed her into her home.

Genkai agreed to teach Solana, but she had to quit her job for at least the next six months to live in Genkai's home and learn. Solana was worried a little about paying the bill but Genkai was kind enough to let her live at the shrine free of charge, in exchange for all the chores she would do as a student. Solana figured that she would be able to get a job latter on after she was done training.

After moving the first thing that Solana had to do every morning was run up and down the killer steps. The work was tiring and the biggest flaw the Genkai found with her was her lack of physical strength. After that it was working forms in the dojo.

I smelled something and it smelled divine, I was covered in sweat and I swore my stomach was trying to attach itself to my back I was so hungry. Genkai and finally told me I was allowed to get breakfast, if I could find it. Like I couldn't fallow my nose to that delectable sent.

I walked into a kitchen area and saw a smaller girl with blue green hair and a blue kimono. "Good day, Genkai sent me here to get breakfast, might I have some…" I trailed off as the girl turned and looked at me; I saw a sweet face and ruby red eyes. The freaky thing was her aura, it wasn't a human's normal mixture of colors, it was a vivid ice blue. "Jesus Christ, you're a fairy!" I yelled out, startled out of my skin. I hadn't met a fairy that had a human form since I was a child, and that was one time. This fairy had to be very powerful to have a human form, and if I wasn't mistaken a child with the psychic ability of a rock would be able to see her.

The fairy smiled sweetly at me in confusion. I looked back at her in shock. "What is going on in here, I sent you to eat not talk, you have 60 seconds until I want you out in the dojo," yelled Genkai

"It's a fairy!" I yelled back

"Huh," Genkai said looking at me and the fairy, "Kami, you numbskull speak in a language I understand."

"Hum, um, that is a… um..." I stumbled out in Japanese.

"A youki?" supplied Genkai.

"Yea, a really powerful one," I said still in shock.

"Well of course she is. Solana this is Yukina, a Korime, or ice youki. She is staying with me while she looks for her brother, now eat, or you are going with out food!" yelled Genkai as she stormed out the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Solana," said Yukina.

I debated for a nanosecond what was more important my need for food or my surprise at the Korime. I nodded thanks to Yukina as I grabbed a dozen rice cakes and shoved them my mouth running out of the kitchen to the dojo. Just in time for more torture.

Genkai took training to a whole new level. I learned what pain meant but it wasn't too horrible. Well if you compare it to being in limbo for a dozen centuries. She would get mad at me; I would give her stone face. The cool thing was despite all of her mean words and insanity I could always tell when she was really mad and when she was just blustering. Genkai

I meet several other people who had gained powers. I didn't have any friends but that was normal for me. Growing up I had the few friends that most people have, the best friend and the whole group. The thing with the empathy is almost everyone in my family has empathy as a child and then when puberty rolls around it can go one of two ways, stronger or it disappears. My little sister was that way, thirteen rolled around and she didn't have to mess with this stupid stuff. However when I hit puberty my powers of empathy freaked out, I knew what everyone was feeling all the time, half the time I didn't know if the frustration I was feeling was me or someone else.

The freakiest thing I found out was it wasn't just humans who could feel, animals, plants and really freaky some places or things had feelings. The haunted house I feared as a kid was always feeling angry and mad. Rocks are actually pretty prideful and dirt loves everything. So in middle school and high school I stopped having friends, knowing a little too much can ruin a friendship, (best friend having a crush on you, mind you best friend is a girl)

I spent most of my time figuring out how to block out peoples emotions. I got used to not having friends, most of my interactions with people where on a therapist level. I wasn't close so I couldn't use what they told me against them, and using my empathy I could figure out how they felt and help them thru whatever was wrong.

A/N solana is her first name and bard is her last name, remember that in japan the surname is said first and the first name said second


End file.
